


teach you how to touch the things so close to you

by scribacchina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Spanking, Credence Has Trust Issues, Credence and Nagini are Best Friends, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Modern - AU, SugarBaby!Credence, SugarDaddy!Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribacchina/pseuds/scribacchina
Summary: It's the night of Credence's twentyfifth birthday, and he's decided to fucking party. Percival's all too happy to comply.





	teach you how to touch the things so close to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. I wrote this quick and fast, to get myself out of this writing slump. So, yeah. 
> 
> EDIT: fot those who have already commented and seen the fic disappear, sorry about that, I wasn't in the best of places at the time.

Newt smiles politely up at the server, “We’re ready to order,” he says. Behind him, Leta hurls a bottle of sparkling water at Theseus’ face.

  
“Could any of you act normal for just tonight,” Tina wrestles the menu out of Queenie’s hands. “How are you already drunk?”

  
Credence shrugs. “It’s my birthday. I get to drink as many vodka lemons as I want.” Nagini snorts, her elbow pokeing at his ribs in that familiar way.

  
“We all know you’re not the one paying for ‘em, so.” She is grinning, hair spraying in a thousand different directions. Across her, Newt winces.

  
“Please don’t remind me of that.”

  
“I’m too old for this,” Jacob echoes, hugging Queenie. “And I’m too poor for this place. How did you even manage to book it?”

  
“Uh,” Credence tugs at a sleeve. “ _I didn’t_. Daddy did.” A collective groan erupts around him, and Credence almost feels embarrassed. “Matter of fact, Daddy’s paying for everything tonight. So, go wild.”

  
“Ew, Jesus,” Theseus turns, still trying to get his girlfriend – soon to be betrothed – to stop throwing shit at him. “Sorry, man, you know I love you, but. Gross.” Credence shoots him double finger-guns.

  
“No, please, shame him,” Nagini stabs at her towel with a knife. “He needs to be cut down a bit.”

  
“Ok, you know what. Y’all are just jealous.” Another collective cry. Leta attempts to lunge at him. Nagini just stares with the most unimpressed face Credence has ever seen.

  
“With all due respect, love,” Queenie chimes in, “I don’t think anyone else here wants to fuck a fifty something CEO that probably doesn’t believe in letting his workers unionize.”

  
Tina pulls on Newt, who has been trying to dig a hole in the ground. “I think you gave them the wrong order,” she tells him, holding up a strip of paper identical to the one Newt handed the server.

“God, Newt. I’m starving,” Leta sags against the cushions of her chair, holding her stomach. She feigns a fainting, and Theseus takes the opportunity to hide and throw-able object.

  
The music in the club goes louder, and every attendant seems to have disappeared. Credence doesn’t mind; all his nerves tingle with euphoria. Despite what Tina implied he is sober still, which, checking his phone – his new IPhone XS, all sleek and fresh out the box, rose gold finish and bunny hears cover, cute and bubbly and the _best for baby_ – is a miracle at this hour.

  
“Hey,” there’s that elbow again. “Need to smoke. You coming?” Credence nods, already half out his seat. He follows Nagini, scuffling among the crowd at the entrance, past the bouncer. They stop next to the mouth of an alley. Credence is pretty sure somebody is fucking in there.

  
She fishes out a packet of Marlboro, flips it under Credence’s nose. “No thanks. Gotta smell good for Daddy,” he grins.

  
“I’m going to ignore whatever you just said,” Nagini holds the cigarette with her teeth. She glares blankly somewhere to the left of Credence’s head while lighting it, lips pursing. Takes a drag, slow. “So, what’s good?”

  
Credence shuffles his feet. His boots glisten blue under the neon sign. “Everything, lately,” He laughs.

  
Nagini hums, smiles. Her eyes shift back on him, “I’m glad to hear you say that.” She puffs the smoke away from him; it dissolves, wispy and grey against equally grey asphalt.

  
“Yeah,” Credence leans into it, “It’s weird. But a nice kind of weird, you know?” a choir of voices to their right distracts him. Eugh, frat boys. “I’m actually getting there, Nini. I think.”

  
“And that is so important. Not just for me, you know. Everyone’s really happy,” Nagini pokes his nose. Her fingers are cold and slender, long jet-black nails scraping Credence’s skin. He ducks his chin, nibbling on a chapped lip.

  
“How are them sneks,” He asks, carefully nudging the conversation away from himself.

  
“The boys are doing fine. We’re actually implementing a new terrarium. It’s going to be dope as fuck,” she yells the last two words with her hands up in the air. The cigarette falls away. “Ack, shit.”

  
“There is this one thing,” Credence rakes a hand through his hair. Nagini steps on the cigarette, and it fizzles under her heel. She gives him an encouraging nudge. “This guy,” Credence sighs. Fuck, but he shouldn’t be this nervous anymore.

  
“Yeah,” Nagini squints: she’s trying not to reel back into her protective habits, Credence can tell. “He good to you?”

  
“No, yeah, it’s not that,” Credence didn’t grab his jacket, so now he’s left shivering. The sweat cools on his neck and turns to ice. “He’s great. He’s the one paying for tonight, so. I think I might’ve told you about him.”

  
Nagini frowns. “You can’t expect me to remember all of them. There are too many,” she says. Credence rolls his eyes.

  
“That’s a clear exaggeration. You don’t remember Percival. Percival Graves?” Credence lowers his voice. Even just speaking Daddy’s name like that, makes it sound so foreign. Nagini is still unconvinced.

  
Credence scratches a temple, minding the eyeliner. “You know. The one with the –, “ he gestures to his forehead, index tapping on brow bone.

  
“Oh! _Eyebrows_?”

  
“Don’t call him that,” Credence hisses. “He’s a very dignified man, with a pair of extremely dignified eyebrows.”

  
They both break out in hysterical laughter. It’s not even that funny, Credence thinks, wiping a tear. It really shouldn’t be this surprising, after years of knowing each other, how Nagini’s presence manages to light him up every time.

  
“Right, so.” She says, after taking her breath back. “What’s the deal with this Percival guy?”

  
“He asked me to go exclusive,” Credence says it fast, ripping the proverbial band aid and exposing the tender scab.

  
“Oh,” Nagini frowns. “And, how long you’ve known him?”

  
“Three years.”

  
“Okay. Well, it’s your choice,” Nagini says. “Or, did he mean it as an ultimatum. Because in that case, fuck him.”

  
“No. it was just a proposal. Nothing bad,” Credence turns to her, “Or I would’ve stopped talking to him. I know better.”

  
“You know better,” Nagini agrees. She’s smiling again. The night is incredibly silent, but the building behind them seems to pulsate like a living heart. Like it’s got all Credence’s life enclosed between its walls. Like the whole city is his empty body. The horn of a taxi breaks the moment.

  
“We should go before they think we’ve ditched them,” Credence says.

  
“Or, we could actually ditch them!”

  
“You’re so bad,” Credence lets her put him in a neck hold. It comes out ridiculous, if anything because of their height difference.

  
They march back into the club with good spirits. And when does that ever happen.

 

 

They leave two hours later, full bellied. Queenie is screaming, yelling, all together; Jacob tries and catches up with her. Leta holds Newt and Theseus by each arm, simultaneously conversing with a very tired Tina. Nagini bumps Credence.

  
“You sure you don’t want a lift?” she asks. Credence shakes his head no.

  
“Daddy’ll swing by in a sec.”

  
He waves as the group walks down the road. Queenie screeches something at him that Credence can’t make sense of. _Call in the morning_ , Tina mouths him.

  
Fifteen minutes – Credence stands at the bus stop, cradling his bag close. A buzzing to his hip: “ _I’m here_ ”. Credence looks ahead. The glint of Percival’ silver Tesla winks at him from the parking lot. “ _I see u!_ ” Credence types.

  
As he walks towards it, the window rolls down. “Heard there was a birthday party,” Percival says. His suit ruffled after a whole nine hours at the office, tie undone and messy hair; the hottest Credence has ever seen him.

  
“Oh, I was wondering when the clown would arrive,” Credence says, opening the door. Percival laughs, immediately cranking up the heat once Credence’s inside. It’s cold for March.

  
“Hi,” Credence fastens the seatbelt, fingers tugging at Percival’s, wrapped around the steering wheel.

  
“Hello baby,” Percival pulls him closer, and Credence’s lips itch. “Hope you had a good night with your friends.” he rests his palm on the small of Credence’s back, untucking the hem of his shirt. Credence scratches the stubble on his cheek, pressing against Percival until he’s nearly lying on top of him. The belt digs into Credence’ stomach.

  
“I had an a- may- zing time, Daddy.” Credence says, “But you better take me home now.”

  
Percival seems to consider it. “Yeah, I think so too,” he grunts when Credence pulls them both in a sit. “My back is going to kill me,” he says. “If you don’t first.”

  
“Get to it, old man.”

  
Credence revels in the rumble of the car, as the engine starts and it comes to life; feels like he’s in the chest of a mechanic beast, all gears and metal and oil. They speed away at 120 miles per hour – Credence’ intestines rise to his throat.

  
“Perce,” he gasps, as they pull into the highway, no sign of slowing in sight. “Holy shit.”

  
“I can drive, no worries,” Percival lessens the pressure on the pedal, mouth quirking up. Credence huffs an elated giggle.

  
“Show off.”

  
“Oh, babe, you haven’t seen anything yet.” He pats Credence’s thigh, amicably, in a “there ya go pal” kind of way. Then he inches around the curve of his knee, palms at him. Credence spreads his legs as far as the car will let him.

  
“We’re going to my place, or yours?”

  
“Mm. Isn’t your house closer?” Credence says, as if he doesn’t check and register all of his clients’ locations. Percival nods, takes his hand off. It leaves an invisible imprint on Credence’s flesh, a branding. Man, he’s so into it.

 

 

Percival’s new place, so new it’s almost completely empty. Bedroom’s all furnished though.

  
Credence toes off his boots. His feet ache, and his legs are one big cramp. He places the shoes by the bed; it’s big, matrimonial style, blankets stuffed with feathers. Straight out of an Ikea magazine, or Credence’s best dreams.

He lies down, limbs sprawling.

  
The linen smells flowery and fresh. Percival presses Credence’s face against it, hoists his ass up. “You’ve been an awful, little brat,” he says. One palm rests on Credence’s ass, the other pinches at his under thighs. Credence kicks the air.

  
“Twenty five, is it? I want you to count ‘em, boy,” Percival pulls both his pants and underwear down.

  
“Daddy, _no_ ,” he whines, grasping at Percival’s wrist. Heart pumping, skin tingling: he feels like a cocoon ready to burst, an orgasmic butterfly. Fuck. He hasn’t even seen that dick yet.

  
The first slap is hard. Makes Credence’s whole body lunge forward, rocking right back into Percival’s lap. “One,” he says.

  
Two, and three and four. They come fast, just as rough. Credence arches up on the fifth. “Five,” he says. “ _Dadd – yyy_ ”.

  
“Bet you’re regretting giving me attitude now, mm?” Six, and oh, fuck, that burns. “You little whore. Little bitch.” Seven! _Fuck! Fuck!_

  
Credence’s head is going to explode. At the tenth, he actually sobs. “So sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry.” He wiggles his hips. “Stop?”

  
“I don’t know,” Percival squeezes a cheek. “Don’t seem too convincing to me.”

  
Oh, eleven. And twelve, and thirteen after that.  
Credence’s dick brushes against Percival’s knee. The friction is insane, skin all red and blotchy, half-covered by the waistband; Credence swears he’s going to die. “Daddy, gotta come.”  
“Jesus. Already?” Percival’s chuckles on the fifteenth. “Almost there,” he adds, voice softer now. Apologetic.

  
On the twentieth, Percival breathes, “Open the first drawer.” Credence reaches for the nightstand, snakes one arm to it. The bottle of lube is heavy. Percival plucks it out Credence’s grasp, flicks it open.

  
“Get over there,” Percival all but pushes him off. Credence huffs.

  
“Daddy is _mean_ ,” he blows him a raspberry, tongue hanging between his lips a little too long. Credence watches, mouth-watering, as Percival rips his shirt away.

  
“You love it,” Percival’s unbuckling his belt now. Credence looks away quick. Not fucking now, he bites into his inner cheek. The stupid thing falls to the ground with a loud clunk. Credence keeps his eyes closed.

  
“That bad?” Percival whispers, when Credence doesn’t look up again. His fingertips linger. Credence shakes his head.

  
“Just get rid of that fucking – ah, shit.” Credence exhales. Percival doesn’t know, he couldn’t possibly, because Credence’s never told him. Don’t make this weird, he thinks, and then laughs. This is already too weird. “Just come here and fuck me, c’mon.”

  
“You sure?”

  
“I swear, Percival, I will walk ou –“

  
He’s onto him all of a sudden, fingers slick and prodding. Credence moans; first digit in, dick already so heavy between his legs. Yeah, that’s it. That’s what he needs. The slap comes out of nowhere, and Credence jumps.

  
“Twenty one, you absolute asshole,” Credence grits with clenched teeth.

  
“What’s that?” Percival bends until he’s breathing into Credence’s ear. “Harder?”

  
Twenty-two, two fingers. In, out, Credence sees stars in front of his eyes, galaxies, fucking mars over there. “Daddy, please, ow, ow, please.”

  
A push, more lube, finally. Credence presses against Percival’s back, but he’s pushed down. And then – twenty-three, twenty-four! Credence bites the pillow, slathers it in spit. He ends up rubbing his own face in it. He’d stop to gag at how gross he’s being, but it’s all too good.

  
He’s already coming when Percival delivers the twenty-fifth. He pulls out, turns Credence on his back. “Happy birthday babe,” Percival groans, coming all over Credence.

 

 

Percival emerges from the bathroom with a towel, wipes Credence clean. He hasn’t moved yet. “Baby,” Percival coddles up to him, and Credence lets him. “Alright?”

  
“Mmyeah,” Credence yawns. “My ass hurts though, you sadistic bastard."

“I must have a cream somewhere, I’ll look for it in the morning,” Percival rolls them on their sides. Credence hates spooning, but Percival doesn’t need to know that.  
There are a lot of things Percival doesn’t need to know.

  
“It’s fine. I was kidding,” Credence kisses Percival’s cheek. “You haven’t kissed me yet,” he says, having just realized that.

  
“Unacceptable,” Percival complies, lips warm, humming. Credence could get used to this. There is a very strong chance he could.

  
They lay there for a while. Quiet, and soft, comfortable. It’s always nice with Percival, even when he is being insufferable. And Credence can be plenty insufferable. But Percival never loses it, calm and collected and good, better than anyone else.

  
“Hey. Have you thought about that thing I asked you?” Percival speaks from the crook of Credence’s neck, lips tickling him. How’s Credence supposed to say no that voice?

  
“I want you to know,” Credence says, gripping at Percival’s arm, “It’s not you. I’m the idiot here.”

  
“You’re not an idiot for being hesitant,” Percival is rubbing Credence’ shoulder, palms heavy and warm,

anchoring Credence to the here and now. “I get that you are entitled to your freedom.”

“Right,” Credence slinks away from Percival. He draws up one knee and perches his chin on top of it, staring

blankly ahead. “It’s just. I’ve tried it before, and it didn’t work out. It was shit actually,” he pauses to laugh

at himself.

“You mean, a client? Before me?”

“Yeah.” Credence frowns, thinking back, “Like, five years ago. I’d just left my mom’s place, I didn’t even

know anyone.” Then, after a moment: “He seemed nice.”

Percival doesn’t comment on it, doesn’t push. Credence is thankful for that, if a bit irritated that they’re  
having this conversation in the first place. There are things you don’t go around telling.

“Hey, look,” Percival touches his arm, tentative. “I don’t mind if you need more time to think it over. I don’t

mind if you just don’t want to do it.” He sighs, pinching at Credence’s forearm. “I’m fine being with you like

this. Because I love you.”

Credence takes a big breath, there it is, he thinks. He’s supposed to say it back now. That’s how it works – three words, balanced on the tip of Credence’s tongue. Before they can slip out of his lips, he swallows them.

“I know,” he says, instead. Percival chuckles.

“That’s not the traditional response, but, I’ll take it.” He reaches up to press a kiss to Credence’s rapidly warming face. “You should try and sleep now. It’s pretty late.”

Credence glares at him; sleeping? Right after that? More like, tossing around for hours, in a restless stupor. Sleeping. God, the man can be annoying. Credence bites his lip to keep an insult in.

“Okay,” he says, while Percival switches off the lights. “Okay,” as he pulls him down under the covers, but leaves enough space for him to lie however he wants.

Credence considers taking position at the corner of the bed. He turns and hugs Percival’ shoulder, sticking a leg over his. Percival doesn’t talk, but flashes him a small, private smile. Credence groans, “Shut up.”

“I haven’t said anything!”

“I could hear you think,” Credence digs his face into the crook of Percival’s neck, for a lack of a better hiding place. It’s warm, and so terribly uncomfortable. But, maybe, that’s what Percival means when he says he loves him.

Credence really, really hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading through this. If you'd like to let me know what you think, don't hesitate to leave a comment!


End file.
